venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Bros. timeline
The timeline of events that occur on the animated television series The Venture Bros. can be slippery and difficult to follow. Below is the established chronology as determined from episodes of the show, interviews with show creators Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer, and any other official sources. Timeline 1902 * Colonel Lloyd Venture is part of the first landing on the moon.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem 1907 * The Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building in New York City catches fire when a dumpster full of felt straps in the attic is struck by a zeppelin. Workers are trapped inside by the barred doors, perishing in The Great Venture Millinery Fire of 1907.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem 1910 * Following infighting about the Orb amongst the members of the original Guild, a new organization dedicated solely to villainy is established under the name The Guild of Calamitous Intent.''Fallen Arches''ORB 1952 * Crime-O-Dile is born.Listed on his tombstone in Bot Seeks Bot 1959 * February 3, 1959: Aged supervillain Fantômas convinces Buddy Holly (Red Mantle) and The Big Bopper (Dragoon) to join his "rock 'n roll orchestra". The two later learn his Guild consists only of kidnapped popular musicians and Fantômas himself badly playing a sousaphone.''The Revenge Society'' 1960 * April 30, 1960: The original Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture is born to Jonas Venture Sr. At some point he was later cloned. 1966 * Jonas Venture Sr.'s Boys Brigade pose for a group photo. The group consists of "Dickie" Impossible (Professor Impossible), Hamilton Fantamos (Phantom Limb), General Manhowers, and an unnamed kid in a Boy Scout uniform.Now Museum-Now You Don't 1967 * Jonas Venture Sr. and Don Fitzcarraldo (The Blue Morpho) make a sex tape with actresses Jill St. John and Stella Stevens, which Jonas subsequently uses to blackmail his supposed "friend".Rapacity in BlueArrears in Science 1968 * Force Majeure, the Sovereign of The Guild of Calamitous Intent in the 1960s, holds the Boys Brigade for ransom aboard Meteor Majeure.''All This and Gargantua-2'' * September 1968: Malcom Fitzcarraldo (The Monarch) is born to Don Fitzcarraldo and Mrs. Fitzcarraldo. It is strongly implied that Jonas Venture Sr. is Malcom's biological father.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! * October 20, 1968: Famed scientist Jonas Venture Sr. brings his son Rusty along with him to the Greek isles, where the original Team Venture is attending the historic wedding of Jacqueline Kennedy and Aristotle Onassis.Spanakopita! ** Rusty and H.E.L.P.eR. attend the very first Spanakopita (festival) on the island of Spanakos.Spanakopita! ** Don Fitzcarraldo and Mrs. Fitzcarraldo join Jonas for the wedding.Spanakopita! ** The villain L. Ron fights the original Team Venture to distract them from his real plan: interfering with the splashdown of the Apollo 7 spacecraft.Spanakopita! * November 1968: Rusty Venture makes Thanksgiving hand turkeys.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' 1970 * A ten year old Rusty Venture writes a "fan letter" to ''The Herculoids'' (1967-1969) where he derides them as "hippies" for not fighting in Vietnam.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' 1973 * Dr. Z spends a night in Keppel Harbor, Singapore making love to tennis great Billie Jean King. She removes her disguise to reveal she is actually The Blue Morpho, sent by Jonas Venture Sr. to retrieve the jade dragon sculpture Dr. Z had stolen.A Party For Tarzan 1976 * Summer 1976: The private airplane transporting Don Fitzcarraldo, Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, and Malcom Fitzcarraldo crashes in the New Jersey Pine Barrens.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! ** An unnamed member of The Guild of Calamitous Intent claimed the bounty for taking out The Blue Morpho.A Party For Tarzan ** Mrs. Fitzcarraldo dies in the crash, while Don Fitzcarraldo's body is salvaged by Jonas Venture Sr.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! ** An eight-year old Malcom Fitzcarraldo is briefly raised by Monarch butterflies in the New Jersey Pine Barrens, inspiring him to grow up into The Monarch.Dia de los Dangerous! * September 1976: One morning, right around his birthday, Malcom Fitzcarraldo awakens to find his Monarch butterfly foster family has disappeared to migrate south to Mexico. He leaves the Pine Barrens and takes a bus to New York to collect his inheritance.Dia de los Dangerous! * September 30, 1976: Jonas Venture Sr., having salvaged the remains of his friend Don Fitzcarraldo, rebuilds him as the cyborg Venturion.Arrears in Science 1977 * June 23, 1977: Venturion strangles a young Rusty Venture following a glitch in his programming brought on by memories of young Malcom and Rusty playing together. Kano twists Venturion's head off to prevent injury to Rusty, afterward taking a vow of silence as penance.ORBArrears in Science * Summer 1977: A drunk Dr. Z attempts to vandalize the Venture Compound with Shrill Spector and Scary Nilsson, instead finding the discarded remains of Venturion in a dumpster. He reassembles the cyborg, erases his memories, and reprograms him for calamitous intent, renaming him Vendata.Arrears in Science 1979 * Rusty Venture receives a medallion, winning "Science Prize '79" for a paper he wrote about gravity.''Mid-life Chrysalis'' 1987 * Early 1987: Red Death, Stab Girl, Laugh Riot, Hate-Bit, Mr. Fahrenheit, and Vendata meet in a New York City diner during The Guild of Calamitous Intent's "underground" days. They establish a plan to sneak aboard Gargantua-1 and arch Jonas Venture Sr.The Rorqual AffairArrears in Science * April 9, 1987: Vendata confronts Jonas Venture Sr. aboard Gargantua-1, threatening to reveal the contents of the Jill St. John/Stella Stevens sex tape from 1967 and publicly smear the reputations of both Jonas and The Blue Morpho. Jonas informs Vendata that he is The Blue Morpho. Vendata threatens to open the cargo bay doors and kill all of the space station inhabitants, but Jonas brushes his threat aside and leaves to watch the film ''Sharky's Machine'' with the rest of the crew.Arrears in Science ** Somebody--hinted to be Vendata, but never confirmed--opens the cargo bay doors of Gargantua-1, killing nearly everybody aboard by launching them into the vacuum of space in what comes to be known as the "[[Movie Night|'Movie Night']]' massacre'". Paperboy Bud Manstrong manages to survive, as do the villains Red Death, Hate-Bit, and Vendata.''Careers in Science''The Rorqual AffairArrears in Science ** The original Team Venture, arriving late to Movie Night, rescue the frozen body of Jonas Venture Sr. from the vacuum of space and save his head by placing it in the Progressive Biological Life Extension Module (PROBLEM) aboard Gargantua-1.Arrears in Science * The Sovereign, disguised as S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander, contacts the Office of Secret Intelligence to take credit for the Movie Night massacre on behalf of the terrorist organization S.P.H.I.N.X.. This kicks off the Pyramid Wars of 1987, which ultimately wipes out S.P.H.I.N.X. and paves the way for The Guild of Calamitous Intent to return to their position as the top organization in organized villainy.Arrears in Science * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, having learned of his father's passing from roommate Brock Samson, drops out of State University, moves back to The Venture Compound in Colorado Springs, and takes control of Venture Industries. 1988 * October 1988: Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture returns to the island of Spanakos as an adult to celebrate the Spanakopita! festival, which he makes an annual tradition for the next two decades.Spanakopita! 1989 *In what is supposed to be a mere Level 5 arching, the OSI-affiliated scientist Dr. Deep kills the Guild of Calamitous Intent villain Furious Red along with two civilians and destroys a city block using an unlicensed Level 8 pulse cannon.''The Inamorata Consequence'' 1990 * Wonder Boy III, the second sidekick to the second Captain Sunshine, is born.''Handsome Ransom'' 2004 * May 4, 2004 (?): A group including Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, Jonas Venture Jr., and Professor Impossible meet at One Impossible Plaza in New York at midnight on Dr. Venture's "44th year". They assemble components for a device that opens a portal, allowing the Jonas Venture Sr. Alien to visit Earth and kill The Grand Galactic Inquisitor before he could condemn the planet to destruction.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' * Crime-O-Dile dies,Listed on his tombstone in Bot Seeks Bot saving his henchman Herman before being killed by Captain Sunshine.Powerless in the Face of Death 2006 * Wonder Boy III, the second sidekick to the second Captain Sunshine, is killed by The Monarch. His charred remains are sent to Captain Sunshine via Henchman 21 and Henchman 24.''Handsome Ransom''''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' Trivia * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture states his age is 43 in the Season 1 episode ''Mid-life Chrysalis''. * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture is 44 years old in the Season 2 episode ''Twenty Years to Midnight''. * In the Season 1 episode ''Past Tense'', Dr. Orpheus predicts that The Action Man will have a fatal stroke in "two years, seventeen days." ** The Action Man has a stroke (while Dr. Orpheus looks on) in the Season 7 episode ''Arrears in Science'', presumably two years and seventeen days after the events of ''Past Tense''. ** It is unknown whether his stroke will be fatal, as The Action Man is still comatose but alive in the Season 7 episode ''The Saphrax Protocol''. Gallery Jonas Venture Boys Brigade 1966.jpg Jonas with Orgy '67 tape.jpg Blue Morpho reborn as Venturion in 1976.jpg Venturion chokes Rusty in 1977.jpg Vendata with 1967 sex tape.jpg Jonas - You ARE The Blue Morpho.jpg Sovereign with Movie Night newspaper.png Wonder Boy III - Stately Scarsdale Manor.jpg References Category:The Venture Bros. Category:Concepts Category:Timeline Category:Events